Tent Temptations
by raspberryquince
Summary: SMUT. While hunting for Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione find themselves alone in the tent and give into desires. Rated M for sexual content. HP/HG with possibility of RW.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Also, this fic is rated M for explicit sexual content, please do not read if you are underage or are not comfortable with adult themed fan fiction. **

* * *

The wind began howling outside. Ron sighed as he shrugged on his jacket popping the collar up around his neck.

"We don't _really_ need more firewood do we?" He pleaded with the others, not wanting to face the cold.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and gave him and stern look. "Do you _want_ to freeze tonight?"

Harry placed the last of the remaining firewood they gathered that morning into the stove in the corner of the tent. "Sorry mate. Looks like we're gonna need it."

With a dejected look Ron wrapped his plaid scarf around his neck twice, pulled his cap down tight, and ventured outside.

Hermione watched him leave and shivered as the flap of the tent swished behind him, causing the wind to rush in. She stepped towards the stove, standing next to Harry, and rubbed her hands together hoping the remaining flames would last until Ron returned. She involuntarily shivered again as the heat licked her face.

Harry smiled and reached for her hand, pulling her towards him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, hoping the friction would produce any bit of heat to keep her warm.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled.

"No problem. We've got to take care of each other." Harry replied, his arms pulled her in and enveloped her.

Hermione smiled as she buried her face into his sweater. The faint smell of firewood lingered on his clothes and she breathed in deeply. It was a nice smell.

Harry smiled down at Hermione. He was secretly relieved when Hermione and Ron insisted they join Harry in his search for the Horcruxes. He knew finding them was going to be a dangerous business and wanted more than anything to keep his friends safe, but he was terrified of facing the challenge alone. Hermione, especially, was a big help with him keeping his sanity and having her around to look at when there was nothing to do but stare at the wall wasn't that bad either.

Hermione gave Harry a tight squeeze and pulled away. "Thanks for the warmth. I'm going to go change for bed."

Harry watched her move towards the far cover of the tent. Even though it was a magical tent, it wasn't that big and only consisted of one open living space with a kitchen and bunks pushed into the corners. The three had to fight their shyness quickly.

After living for months like that, Hermione was comfortable changing in the corner. With her back turned to Harry, she gently released her hair from it's braid and brushed it out, taking her time and indulging in the quiet - fire flickering behind her.

Harry stood there, transfixed. Her warm vanilla and citrus scent still lingered in the air around him. So rarely was he alone with Hermione that he was overwhelmed with the thought of them together in the tent. He never thought of Hermione in that way before, but he was a teenage boy and she was a teenage girl and because of the howling wind outside or because of the warm, chattering fire inside, Harry wanted her now.

Harry watched as Hermione pulled her wavy mane to the side, crossed her arms around her and pulled her sweater up over her head dropping it in the basket in front of her. A moan quivered in Harry's throat as he glimpsed a lavender bra. The material was barely there and he licked his bottom lip as his eyes ran along the scalloped lace edges. That was exactly the sort of thing that was driving him wild. There they were, living ruggedly in the woods, and Hermione still managed to smell of sweet flowers and wear things that promised soft and supple skin beneath.

Harry stepped closer, almost silently, as Hermione unclasped her bra. She reached over, softly pushing the straps off her shoulders one at a time before dropping it into the basket. Harry's groin grew hot. It was like she was taking her time to tease him.

Hermione reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She began to wiggle out of her jeans, hands on either side, her hips swaying back and forth. As her jeans slid further down, matching panties revealed themselves. The material was so light and delicate it barely concealed the heart-shaped bottom beneath it.

Harry couldn't take it much longer. He strode boldly forward and stood behind Hermione, breathing deeply. Hermione bent down, reaching to grab the jeans up off the floor, her bottom presenting itself to Harry. Harry stepped forward, so close that his growing crotch bumped into her.

She gasped, letting the jeans in her hands drop to the ground and spun around. "Harry!" She exclaimed breathlessly, surprised to see him standing so close to her, his green eyes dark as she's never seem them before. "What are you..."

Harry placed a finger onto Hermione's lips to quiet her. With his other hand he reached around her, placing it onto the small of her back - his fingertips brushing that lavender lace that made his crotch twitch - and pulled her body close to him. Harry cupped Hermione's face into his hand and leaned down kissing her fiercely.

The force shocked Hermione, but when Harry's mouth opened, deepening the kiss, and his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, her knees began to weaken. As if by its own accord, Hermione's tongue mingled with Harry's and she felt her body easing up. With another thrust of his tongue into her mouth, Harry pulled Hermione's body even closer into his and she felt his hard cock against her thigh.

"I want you Hermione." Harry whispered into her ear, pushing his nose deep into her hair and breathing heavily.

Hermione could feel the hand that was on the small of her back push itself lower down her body. Harry's fingers eased under her panties and moved down to grasp her bottom aggressively. The fingers on Harry's other hand trailed down her neck and cupped her breast.

"Let me have you." Harry's throaty growl surprised even himself, but as he squeezed her soft flesh, he knew it was the truth and he needed her to let him.

Hermione could feel Harry's hot breath against her neck and his rough fingers dug into her skin. His tongue darted out and ran a trail down her neck, he stopped at her collar bone and moaned into her skin before circling down to her breast and lapping up her creamy pink nipple.

It was then that Hermione heard herself breathe out, "Yes." She ran her fingers through Harry's hair and felt a warmth begin to grow in her crotch and spread through her body. Harry's ears perked up, finally hearing the answer he'd been waiting for. He pressed his lips together on the now erect nipple, pinching, and heard Hermione again.

"Yes." This time the answer escaped her lips louder and sounded more like a plea than permission. She wanted this too.

Harry looked up at Hermione. Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks blushed pink. He reluctantly drew his hands away from her warm flesh, only to pull off the thick sweater that was preventing him from feeling Hermione's skin against his. As he did so, Hermione bit her lip and ran her eyes across Harry's torso. She reached over and ran fingertips against his chest, down to his toned stomach, circling them around the trail of hair that lead to his manhood.

Harry reached both hands around and grabbed Hermione's bottom, lifting her up and spreading her legs as he did so. He brought her body against his and let her legs wrap about his waist instinctively. Hermione reached over, circling her arms around Harry's neck as she kissed him deeply, hungrily. As she did so, her heavy, round breasts pressed against his chest. He could feel hard nipples rub against him and the sensation made his cock throb.

Harry spun them around, making his way to the large, round ottoman in the middle of the room. With each step he took, Hermione's body bounced and pressed against his. His crotch ached and yet it did not stop him from returning her hungry kisses and licking her lips.

Reaching their destination, Harry leaned down and let Hermione drop onto the ottoman. Her legs still wrapped around his waist surprised him and he lurched forward on top of her. Her smile was wicked below dark, sultry eyes.

Harry leaned down and kissed those round, heavy breasts that heaved up and down as Hermione breathed. He made sure to twirl his tongue around each nipple as he brought his mouth down lower, laying kisses on her stomach. As his mouth made its way down her body, the fragrance of sex emitting from Hermione's mound mixed with the vanilla of her hair and made Harry dizzy. He growled as he pressed his nose against her and inhaled deeply, running his teeth against the inside of her thigh.

Harry was barely able to stand up, but he needed some relief. He undid his pants quickly and pulled them down along with his boxers, finally letting his throbbing member spring forward. The sight of Harry standing fully in front of her, sweat glistening on his chest, nearly soaked Hermione's panties through. Suddenly feeling exposed without Harry's skin to cover her, she pulled her arm across her chest and brought a leg over to cover her pulsing mound.

Harry stood, watching her. He stroked his member a few times to get it to its fullest and leaned his body over her. Grabbing hold of her shins, he pulled her legs apart slowly, running his fingertips up the insides of her thighs. He felt her quiver underneath. Harry brought a single finger up to Hermione's pussy and stroked it up and down slowly, feeling her wetness through the thin cloth. He could see the dampness begin to pool. Grinning wickedly, he leaned his face in close and breathed a hot breath onto her. Hermione sighed breathlessly. Harry placed his sharp chin just above her womanhood and traced it up her stomach to her chest, pushing her arms aside and pinning them down with his hands. He repositioned himself on top of her to let his member fall against her leg.

Hermione could feel the pre-cum oozing out the tip of his head and trickle down her thigh. She pushed her shoulders back, wrapped her leg around Harry's and pushed her pelvis up, hoping she could get Harry's cock to press up against her yearning. His full length pressed against her thigh, but that was as close as she could get. A whimper escaped her lips. Harry smiled and wrapped his lips around her right nipple, teasing the hard point with the tip of his tongue. Hermione felt her body drop back onto the ottoman and all thought escaped her.

As Harry's mouth pinched and blew on Hermione's nipples, alternating between the two, his hips rocked up and down bring his hard cock with it. It dragged against the inside of Hermione's thighs, each of her moans turned into a sigh. Harry pulled up to take Hermione's mouth into his. As they kisses, his cock bounced up and pressed against Hermione's wet mound. She tossed her head back let out a moan that turned into a growl. Harry chuckled and nibbled Hermione's ear lobe.

"Do you want to feel me inside you?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She pleaded breathlessly.

Harry's kisses finally traveled south and as his mouth reached her hip, he grabbed hold of her panties in his teeth and pulled them down and off her. Hermione's whole body trembled. Harry licked his lips as he spread Hermione's legs wide. Her pink pussy glistening in front of him. He pushed his face between her legs, pressing his nose against her clitoris, pushing his tongue into her. With a long and firm drag, Harry pulled his tongue against Hermione's entire womanhood, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit as he emerged. Hermione let out a high yelp and squeezed her eyes shut. Before she could look at him, his face was up against her and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Hermione could taste herself on Harry's tongue, her fragrance dancing in front of her. Harry braced himself with his left arm as he kissed her, running his tongue against the length of hers. He reached over with his right hand, pushing her folds aside and letting his finger slip easily inside her. He could tell her body wanted this badly and was ready for him. His cock tingled with excitement. Harry grabbed Hermione's left leg and wrapped it around his waist, without warning he pushed inside of her feeling her slick juices coat him.

Hermione's body tensed up from the sudden intrusion, but as she heard Harry shutter audibly, her lust gave way and her legs fell apart wider for him. She wrapped both legs around Harry's hips and worked her pelvis against his, moaning as each thrust brought his hard cock deeper inside her. He wrapped his hand around her arm for leverage and looked down as he guided himself in and out of her, his member glistening with her juices. Their joint rocking sped up and each thrust became stronger, lasted a little longer. Hermione's full breasts bounced on her chest each time Harry's body slammed into hers. He licked his lips hungrily and massaged and pinched with his free hand. Hermione's moans quickened and became louder and higher as Harry's body ground into her. Her walls squeezing his cock. His breath becoming ragged.

Hermione threw her head back, unable to focus her eyes on Harry any more. She squeezed them shut and felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. She couldn't believe it took so long for this to happen and how that it did she never wanted it to stop. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as her heart beat hard and fast. Her fingers clawed Harry's back, feeling his sweat beading down, mixing with hers. She felt herself begin to shake out of pure ecstasy, knew her body was going to give out any moment. And then, suddenly, her eyes fluttered open as she felt Harry's thumb and forefinger reach in and pinch her clitoris. That jolt of excitement pushed her over the edge and her moans turned into screams and her juices bursted onto Harry's pumping cock.

Harry's cock was washed with Hermione's cum and as she shook in pure ecstasy below him, his focus became more determined. He watched as Hermione bit her lip and ran her fingers through her own hair, breasts pushed forward towards him. His thrusts pulling almost completely out and pushing down deeper still. In and in he pumped as he rode Hermione's orgasm feeling his sack ache and his whole body burning hot. He looked down at Hermione, her body still shaking with pleasure, she reached up as high as she could manage and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Come for me Harry."

Harry's body shivered under her request and he felt himself explode inside her. Harry's shaky arms managed to hold himself up for a few last thrusts as he emptied himself inside Hermione and collapsed on top of her. His face buried in her chest while her legs still wrapped around him. Regaining his breath Harry finally pushed himself off, laying next to Hermione and running the back of his hand up and down her stomach as both their chests rose and fell with their synchronized breathing.

"That was amazing Hermione." Harry breathed.

Feeling bold from the evening's activities, Hermione got up and straddled Harry's hips, running her hands up and down his chest as she moaned softly. Not being able to help himself, he cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs against her nipples.

"Promise me we'll get to do that again, soon." Hermione purred.

Suddenly, a gasp erupted inside the tent and logs of wood came crashing to the floor. Harry and Hermione looked up to face Ron, their hands still groping each other. Ron's face turned bright red at the scene in front of him.

"Uhh... what's going on?"


End file.
